The Genomics Core provides consultation and state-of-the-art genomic technologies to KCI investigators. Core scientists interact with KCI researchers to design experiments, generate preliminary data, write methodologies, and generate and analyze experimental data. The Core supports research investigating genetic factors: a) responsible for cancer susceptibility, b) involved in neoplastic initiation and progression, and c) affecting cancer treatment. Existing Core technologies include: 1) nucleic acid isolation (Qiagen TissueLyser, AutoPure and EZ1 Advanced); 2) DNA sequencing (Applied Biosystems 3730 and 3100); 3) genotyping (Applied Biosystems 7900, lllumina iScan, and Affymetrix GeneChip System); 4) expression analysis (Applied Biosystems 7900, lllumina iScan, and Affymetrix GeneChip System); and 5) Next Generation Sequencing (lllumina Genome Analyzer NX with paired-end module).